Program Director/Principal Investigator: Haire-Joshu, Debra VII. The Dissemination and Implementation in Diabetes Research Core A. Overview and objectives The Dissemination and Implementafion in Diabetes Research Core (DIDR) will advance the study of implementing, disseminating, and sustaining evidence based approaches through integration in 'real worid' setfings to improve diabetes prevention and care. Dissemination and implementation (D&l) research comprises scientific investigations that support movement of evidence-based, effective health care approaches...from the clinical knowledge base into routine use....such investigations form ...a body of knowledge (that can inform)...the systematic uptake of new or underused scientific findings into the usual activities of regional, national, and community organizafions, including individual pracfice sites.^^ Most researchers have not been trained in the rapidly evolving D&l research methods that require novel methodologies, including innovative research designs, specific strategies, specialized outcome measures, and methods to tap stakeholder preferences for diabetes prevention and care.(170) The DIDR Core will support Washington University-Center for Diabetes Translafion Research (WU-CDTR) investigators by providing expertise in D&l science. The DIDR Core will replace the well used D&l Core service ofthe Diabetes Research and Training Center-Prevention and Control Core (DRTC-P&C) and a pilot D&l project ofthe Washington University Institute of Clinical and Translational Science (funding for both of these activities will soon conclude). Our experience in implementing these Core activities and supporting the large number of invesfigators who now pursue D&l translational research has been integral in crafting the current DIDR Core services for the 27 full members (including 2 Core staff) and 7 provisional members, who intend to use these services to support planned diabetes translational studies (see Core Useage Tables-Exhibit III Projected Future Use).